Sleeping Dragons & Secret Keepers
by skullsandkisses
Summary: Gajeel is waging a war within himself, which side emerges victorious? Levy has a secret even she doesn't know, will it's discovery be a good thing, or a danger to everyone? Wendy is dazed and angry, knowing what she wants but unable to obtain it. Laxus is stubborn and unrelenting in his need for control, he can't control his dragon instincts, so he'll just ignore them.
1. I only wanted to have dinner

**My First ever Fairy Tail Story, I know I won't get everything right, but thanks so much for taking the time to read. This will be a multi-chapter story and will be updated on a regular basis, and I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, only my plot. With that finished, I hope you enjoy.**

'Piece of cake ' she thought, 'I can do this. Not a problem, nope, not for me'. Maybe if she thought it a few more times she would be able to convince herself it was the truth. 'Nope, not working.' She didn't understand her problem, it's not like this was her first time. She'd gone once before, not the greatest of memories, but she had a bit of experience with the atmosphere. Her nerves were getting the better of her and she was letting them. 'Curse you nerves!', she mentally screamed, they still didn't let up.

She was sitting at her desk, her cheek laying in the hand of the arm she had propped on top of it. She was supposed to be working on a Rune translation, but she couldn't focus. Time was ticking away, and a decision needed to be made. She knew what she wanted, what she craved was the boldness to answer in the affirmative, to the one guy she desperately wanted to ask her. Would she look desperate if she said yes to the first person who asked? Would anyone ask? Would she look pathetic if she showed up alone? Would anyone even notice if she didn't arrive at all? This was getting ridiculous.

"Okay, Levy, this is not a big deal, you are a grown women. You can go with whomever you want. Heck, _you_ can even ask someone." She said to herself, standing from her desk and pounding a fist into it. 'Yes', she thought, 'I could just ask him, myself'. Yeah, right. Now she was sitting again, hoping to just magically gain some confidence to either ask or be totally fine with going dateless.

Suddenly a knock at the door startled her from her mental onslaught of negativity, she quickly recovered and made her way over. She opened the door to an empty hallway, her brow furrowing. Curiously, she gazed around, left and right, but not a person in sight. 'Probably just Natsu playing ding, dong, ditch again', and she went to close the door.

"Levy?" A deep voice called, startling her once again. She looked in the direction of the source, towards the floor, and found Pantherlilly standing with an amused smirk on his face.

"Lily! How are you? I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Come in, come in." She was flustered now, that was embarrassing. But Lily was a good friend, he wouldn't hold her mistake against her.

"What can I do for you?" She asked once they were both seated on her couch.

"It's Gajeel."

"What about Gajeel? Is something wrong?"

She looked so concerned and Lily hated to play off her emotions, but his best friend was in need. Gajeel would be paying him back for this, for a long time. If things went wrong, even longer.

"He's been acting odd lately, I don't know what to make of it. You've known him longer than me, I thought you might have some insight."

"Odd how?" She asked. "Juvia's known him longer than me, much better than me too I'm sure, maybe this is something you should be asking her about." Not that she wanted to send him away, she just knew, as much as she would love to be an expert on all things Gajeel, they never got close enough to each other to really form more than an acquaintance like relationship.

Lily could distantly hear soft growling coming from the shadows underneath the front door. Bringing up the length of time the two mages had known each other was the wrong move. But he was a warrior of an exceed, he knew when to retreat, when to charge ahead, and when to tread carefully in stealth. The latter is what he needed now.

"I'm not really sure that she can help, Levy. You see the thing is, I think it has something to do with his Draconian side." He knew that was an incredibly broad statement but he also knew that Levy read anything she could get her hands on, including books on dragons and dragon slayers. There was the growling again, like Gajeel knew where this was headed and was regretting asking for Lily's help.

"How so, can you describe any of the mannerisms or symptoms?" He had her hooked now, she loved a challenge. He had watched her eyes go wide and the mechanisms in her brain fire up memory to pull forward anything relavent she had read on the subject.

"Well, he seems to be keeping himself holed up in our cabin, refusing to visit the guild, leaving only when we need the money to get by." Nothing he had said was a lie, would Gajeel have wanted him to reveal all of that? No. But he was getting tired of all the tiptoeing he was having to do around the slayer. A book, the perfect shade of blue or orange, even a headband could set him off now. Turning the over sized slayer into a whimpering lovesick puppy and Lily couldn't take it anymore.

With an over exaggerated sigh he added " I just don't know how to help him anymore, Levy." He was putting it on thick but he was done. He knew exactly what Gajeel needed, the question was, was Gajeel ready for it?

Gajeel was mad, he couldn't believe Lily had brought all that up. That had not been a part of the plan to simply get her over to the house where he would be casually making dinner, she would be invited to stay, Lily would remember something urgent and leave them alone where he would finally find the balls to ask Levy to the Guild's ball. Simple. Effective. Now totally ruined by a best friend exceed overstepping boundaries.

What would she think of him now? Would she think him a hermit, a slob? She definitely wouldn't see him as someone able to support her, not when he was afraid to go out, be reminded of her, and lose it. He had lost himself so many times over the past few weeks since he had caught a whiff of her. Sometimes in anger that uncontrollably swept through him like a raging fire, sometimes in sadness that hit so hard he felt like he couldn't breathe. He would wake up hours later in his bed, Lily in battle form hovering over him, pleading with him to just talk to her.

He couldn't do that though, not then and especially not now. The minute he had heard Lily list off all his most recent bad habits, he had ripped himself out of the shadows of her hallway and outside into the sun so fast he barely remembered walking back home. It had been hard enough waiting in the shadows now that he knew her scent, he was addicted to it, craved it like air. Watching her had been torture, only reminding himself that he would scare her off if he jumped out now, held him back. That and the fact that he wasn't quite sure he was ready for what that of her's truly meant. But he chose to ignore that for now.

He had to do something. His pacing was even setting himself on edge. He couldn't leave this all to Lily. If he knew his friend like he thought he did then Lily only had his best interest at heart. Which would mean he would want Levy over here as fast as he could get her to agree to come so that he could have the chance talk to her and maybe work something out. He knew his extreme mood swings and testiness had kept the poor exceed on the edge, ready for battle, even in his own home. Well tonight he planned to remedy that, even if only in a minor way. ' Dinner.' He thought, 'If Lily is coming than I need to start casually making dinner'. He headed to the kitchen, pulling the black apron off it's hook and around his waist on the way.

Levy couldn't believe her ears. That just didn't sound like the Gajeel she knew at all. He loved hard work, loved hard jobs, loved being at the guild no matter how much he seemed to complain. She may not have known a lot about him but those things she knew for sure. She just didn't understand, what would make a dragon slayer in particular suddenly avoid everything he used to love or at the very least enjoy.

"Maybe I should go see him?" She asked Lily, hoping she wasn't overstepping. Some of her friends had told her that she tended to do that in the name research. She wanted to help, from a distance if need be, but if she talked to him it could possibly be a simple fix. Or maybe not. Either way a first hand account of his symptoms could only help her to help him.

Lily seemed to visibly sag in relief before he was back to the concerned exceed once more.

"If you think that's best, I know he has a lot of respect for you, and even if he can't appreciate it now, I know he'll be thanking you for this." He said as he got up and started heading for the door, Levy grabbing her bag and following right behind him, subtly tried to hide a blush he pretended he didn't see.

He could smell her, she was close. He groaned to suppress a whimper. He was acting like a freaking puppy and he couldn't stand it. 'Pull yourself together' He mentally scolded, 'what would Metallicana think if he saw you like this?'

"Probably proud ." He muttered. Metallicana had told him what someone smelling like your favorite everything meant. Had told him he had personally never found that particular smell but would have given almost anything for the chance. Gajeel hadn't really understood or appreciated the severity of what he was saying at the time but had listened intently anyway, clinging to anything the dragon could teach him. Now he was glad he did, going into this blind would have been torture he was sure. Now to get through a meal without scaring her away, that's all he had to do tonight. If he could, ask her to the ball, if not ask her back for dinner in thanks for her help. He hoped tonight would open them both up to one another, if not he would beg for more chances to do just that. He hated looking like anything that resembled weakness, but he would gladly be weak for her.

Which didn't make sense, even to him. In everything he had been taught by his Father, not once had he mentioned the willingness to submit, and Gajeel had been at the beck and call of every one of Levy's whims without her even knowing it. Soon after he had caught her scent, him still frequenting the guild because he couldn't stand being far from her, she had dropped a folder of important looking documents about 10 ft. from where he was sitting. He had nearly knocked her over in his haste to get to her to retrieve her papers. It had been an awkward few seconds as he held out the papers to her and quickly left without the 'Thank You' he knew she wanted to give. The feelings and instincts excited and terrified him, she could easily kill him with her rejection, of that he knew for sure, which was why he wouldn't give her a chance to. 'She can't crush my heart if I don't give it to her.' It sounded dumb even in his mind.

She was nervous, excited, but nervous. She wanted to see him, help him if it was in her abilities to do so. Maybe if she helped him he would finally see her as something more than just the resident guild bookworm. With that hopeful thought she followed Lily into the cabin that he and Gajeel called home. Gajeel was standing in the kitchen cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious.

"That you Lily?" He called over his shoulder " 'Bout time you got home, cat, dinner's nearly done."

Levy had never seen him look so domestic before with his long choppy black hair thrown into a low ponytail and a black apron swung low on his hips covered in food residue he had obviously wiped off of his hands. In a word, it was adorable, so cute she could hardly stand it. He finally turned around about to say something else when he noticed her. His eyes went wide but he recovered quickly.

"What are you doing here, Shrimp? Come to taste my famous cooking? Gihee." That signature laugh of his had always made her giggle and she did, missing the genuine smile she caused him.

"Actually Lily invited me over, to look over some runes." She was not a good liar, luckily Lily had given her the believable excuse to use, even had a book of runes he could show her if Gajeel got suspicious.

"Hmm, you wanna stay for dinner?"

She tried not to act too surprised but apparently couldn't keep her initial reaction off her face because Gajeel was suddenly holding his hands up in surrender.

"Nothin' fancy, Shrimp, its just dinner."

"Sorry, I just didn't think you'd want me. To stay that is. Didn't think you'd want me to stay." Smooth, Levy, real smooth, she was mentally shaking her head at herself.

Looking at her he could tell she was having some sort of mental discussion with herself, so he took the time to look her over. She was sporting her regular outfit, shoes, and headband, still just as tiny as ever. Even her size didn't make sense when it came to his attraction of her, dragons mate to procreate and sought the strongest to do so with, and while strong, Levy was by no means the strongest female in the guild. 'Just another reason not to let her know what I've been feeling, maybe my dragon soul is defective.' His inner dragon snarled at the implication. But even deep in his own mental discussion he couldn't miss the bright blush now lining her cheeks.

"Gihee, it would be nice to share a meal with someone different for a change." So he affected her, at least a little bit. She was flustered he could see it on her face, hear it in her heartbeat and smell it in the air. He was dying he was sure of it, but surrounded by her heavenly scent, knowing she would rush to him if he collapsed, he was pretty sure he could die a happy man.

"That sounds nice Gajeel, Thank you." Oh, the way his name sounded from her lips made him want to purr, which he wasn't even sure he was capable of doing, but man, did he want to.

"Good, you can finish making the salad then." He must be a glutton for punishment, he would only be able to smell her better now, but he needed to be near her so bad it physically hurt. He pushed the salad bowl and vegetables that still needed chopping towards the opposite side of the island he was now working on in the middle of the kitchen.

She stepped towards the island, looking over what he needed her to do. He had already placed out the cutting board and knife and so she gathered her hair up high on top of her head to keep it out of her way. She heard a growl from across the island but when she looked up Gajeel was rubbing his stomach and giving her a sheepish smile. She smiled back at him and picked up the tomatoes to get started. She was halfway through finishing the tomatoes when she felt a presence behind her and stiffened. Looking to the opposite side of the island she realized Gajeel was gone, not that she needed to look up to know that. She would known his aura anywhere.

"It's okay, Shrimp. Just wanted to give you this, don't want you gettin' _dirty_ now do we?" He was tying a red apron around her waist, but she couldn't remember him getting it around her. All her brain was focused on right now was the distinct lilt his tone had taken on the word 'dirty'. It was causing her to stumble around in her own mind, that had never happened before. She felt fuzzy headed, but didn't really have time to reflect on it. He seemed to realize something was off because he had her spun around and her chin was in his gentle grip looking into her eyes before she could take another breath.

"Are you OK? I didn't mean to scare you?" That was so sweet, she had never heard him sound so concerned. She could have melted in a puddle right then had she not taken a large gulp of air in the hopes of stabilizing herself. She suddenly had to close her eyes against the onslaught of deliciousness she was smelling, and it wasn't coming from the food.

'Nice going', he thought to himself. 'The whole entire objective of tonight was to not scare her off and now look what you've done. The poor thing is shivering and its all your fault!' his inner dragon growled at him. He whimpered aloud he couldn't help himself, he had ruined everything. But then suddenly her eyes were open and... glowing?

"Levy?" He asked cautiously, he knew he was to blame for many things going wrong tonight, but he had no idea how her eyes were glowing, he could't be blamed for that, right?

"Levy, please say something." He pleaded with her in a whisper, she wasn't moving, or blinking, she was breathing so softly even he was struggled to notice it. He grabbed her upper arms hoping to shake her out of whatever trance she was in. When he heard a soft rumble emanating from her chest, her eyes closed and she seemed relaxed by his touch. His eyebrows rose, 'okay, Metallicana never said anything about this' He went to remove his hands when a growl ripped through her throat so fast he reacted by human instinct and took a step back. He realized about 2 seconds too late that that had been the wrong move.


	2. I Remember You

**"I am kind of blown away by the response my story has gotten. This is only my 2nd ever fanfiction, and my 1st Fairy Tail one. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it. I plan to update this on a normal basis, I updated so quickly this time because I just couldn't leave you lovely reviewers hanging. Thanks so much for all the love you sent, your encouragement gets my inner muse in gear. Just to cover myself I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, anything recognizable is not mine. The 1st time I tried to upload it, the font went wacko, so here's my 2nd try.**

"Previously on Sleeping Dragons Secret Keepers:  
""Levy, please say something." He pleaded with her in a whisper, she wasn't moving, or blinking, she was breathing so softly even he struggled to notice it. He grabbed her upper arms hoping to shake her out of whatever trance she was in. When he heard a soft rumble emanating from her chest, her eyes closed, and she seemed to be relaxed by his touch. His eyebrows rose, 'okay, Metallicana never said anything about this' He went to remove his hands when a growl ripped through her throat so fast he reacted by human instinct and took a step back. He realized about 2 seconds too late that that had been the wrong move.

 **Chapter 2**  
 **I Remember you**

She couldn't hear herself think anymore, just this other voice inside her head space, taking on a life of it's own, it was angry. It's anger only spurred her own, she didn't truly understand what was happening but she knew the anger was justified, that the intended of this wrath deserved it. She just couldn't figure out why. The more one rage grew, so it encouraged the other. Until Levy couldn't even see who it was she was meant to be angry with. She was suddenly caught in her own mind, forced out the driver's seat and into a formless being who could only observe as memories long past began to resurface from her subconscious.

 **Year X772**

"Mama! Papa!" The little girl cried in excitement. They were home, their mission had been so long up in the mountains, she never got to go. At least a story would be waiting for her at bedtime, a new adventure to immerse herself in.

"There's my little drop of sunshine." Papa said, hoisting the five-year-old into the air, throwing her up a few feet only to catch her into a bone melting hug, causing the child to break out into giggles. Papa always gave the best hugs.

"Don't forget me." Mama pouted, a smile sneaking it's way onto her face as her daughter jumped from her husbands arms and into her own.

Marsha, the family's nanny, looking on with a wistful smile, before she too was dragged into hugs of greeting. The private party continued down the road, the child being carried on her Papa's back as she rattled on about her own adventures since they'd been away. The family happily reuniting at the village gate drew the happy attention of many onlookers, some even stopping to welcome the couple back. It also, unfortunately, garnered the jealousy of a single bitter spectator.

 **.FT.**

"That child should be mine!" The man drunkenly raged on, the other regulars at the bar no longer even feeling the need to roll their eyes at him, he was best left ignored. "Even a female descendant is better than none." He finished off petulantly, like a small child."

A stranger slid into the bar stool next to the drunk's, ordered a whiskey, and while waiting for his drink asked, "How so my friend?"

Bosnik leaned in conspiratorially, sloshing his whispered words like the drink in his hand. "Her mother and I were betrothed, but she fell in _love_ , and daddy had the money to buy out her contract, so here I am. Irritated, drunk, wifeless, and without an heir." He finished his tirade with draining what remained of his drink and slamming the glass onto the bar, signaling for a refill, and being cut off. He slumped his shoulders his head falling into his hands, his elbows resting on the bar top.

"Why not do something about it then, instead of complaining about it, like a whiny brat?" The stranger replied, his tone still as hushed and casual as his first question.

Even in his inebriated state Bosnik knew an insult when it was thrown at him. Clumsily rising from his stool, knocking it down and tripping over it in the process, he began to ready himself for a fight. The stranger paid both of their tabs and then slung a calming hand around the drunk's shoulders placing the other on Bosnik's chest to steady him. The drunk, thoroughly confused, followed the stranger's lead out into the street.

"What if I told you I could take care of her current husband?" The stranger asked.

"Take care of him?" Bosnik asked, apparently too loud, because he soon found his back pressed against the wall of an alleyway with an unfriendly hand across his mouth.

"Remove him from the picture. Eliminate him from this earth. Eradicate his very existence." Now the stranger's whispers were harsh, punctuated with jaws clamping fangs together that Bosnik hadn't noticed before.

His mind clearing now, he realized what he had just been offered and grinned behind the hand still against his mouth. "What do you require for such a prize?" He asked after the hand was removed.

The stranger smiled, a twisted and malicious sight that sent shivers of dread and excitement down Bosnik's spine. As he listened with rapt attention to the detailed plan being presented to him, it never once crossed his mind that this man wasn't to be trusted, he did, however, briefly compare the conversation being had to making a deal with the devil. That should have been warning enough, even for him.

 **.FT.**

She could hear them whispering from the cracked doorway that let the heat from the fire into her room. They seemed sad, but no, even her young mind knew that wasn't quite the right word for how they seemed.

"We have to leave, Jessop. It's not safe here anymore." Her Mama said with a pleading look. She had been crying, her eyes looked tired and sore, her shoulders drooping like an invisible weight rested on them.

"Catia." Papa sighed, "I am a liaison to the chief for our friends in the mountains, a warrior in the villages defenses against our enemies from the sea. Losing me would leave the chief and the mountain king without a trusted intermediary, what if their lack of communication came to a battle? Our village would be decimated, and I would blame myself." He kept running his fingers through his hair, a natural sign of his stress and exhaustion. "What would you have me do, love?"

"Mama sighed, rising from the sofa to join him near the fireplace where he had been pacing, running her own fingers through his hair and stroking his cheek. "I swore on the day we married that I would follow your lead, wherever it may send me, and you swore…"

"To only lead you to places of safety or if into danger, only that which I can protect you from." He finished for her, leaning into her comforting touch. They pressed their foreheads together breathing deeply and taking strength from one another. They were startled from their peace by a creak coming from the bedroom door. They smiled, even in the middle of their world closing in around them, in her they found happiness. There she stood their little drop of sunshine, their blessing, their little blue, Levy.

The realization that they were smiling in welcome instead of upset with her for being out of bed was the last thought she had before she was torn from her memories.

Present Day: Gajeel's Cabin

There he stood, faced with who he hoped to one day call his mate, her eyes glowing white and her mouth twisted in a snarl. Their stare down seemed to have lasted hours, but he knew that no more than a minute had passed since she started to behave strangely. He was so out of his depth right now. But suddenly the growling stopped and the luminosity in her eyes started to dim.

"Levy? Please come back to me, Shrimp." He pleaded in a whisper, his hands up in surrender, or protection if she suddenly charged.

Her vision was becoming clearer and her mind wasn't fogged in anger anymore. 'What had those images been? Were those my parents? I've never seen them before. It felt so real.' She still couldn't see completely clearly yet and she was starting to feel nauseous and light headed. She could make out the shape of someone in front of her, a man, judging by his size.

"Papa?" she questioned in a breathy whisper, suddenly her world went black again.

Gajeel unexpectedly found himself with arms full of blunette, not that he would normally mind, but these weren't exactly the circumstance he wanted this to happen under. Before he could really start to panic, Pantherlilly walked downstairs, asking about food. He was supposed to have left them alone but Gajeel had never been so happy that his best friend usually ignored him.

Pantherlilly came around the corner catching the pair in what he might have misconstrued as an intimate embrace, when Gajeel's panicked voice got past his initial shock.  
"Go get Wendy! Now!"


	3. The Chosen

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and review, both are appreciated, I hope you enjoy this new installment. Let me know what you think.**

 **Previously on Sleeping Dragons & Secret Keepers:**

There he stood, faced with who he hoped to one day call his mate, her eyes glowing white and her mouth twisted in a snarl. Their stare down seemed to have lasted hours, but he knew that no more than a minute had passed since she started to behave strangely. He was so out of his depth right now. But suddenly the growling stopped and the luminosity in her eyes started to dim.

"Levy? Please come back to me, Shrimp." He pleaded in a whisper, his hands up in surrender, or protection if she suddenly charged.

Her vision was becoming clearer and her mind wasn't fogged in anger anymore. 'What had those images been? Were those my parents? I've never seen them before. It felt so real.' She still couldn't see completely clearly yet and she was starting to feel nauseous and light headed. She could make out the shape of someone in front of her, a man, judging by his size.

"Papa?" she questioned in a breathy whisper, suddenly her world went black again.

Gajeel unexpectedly found himself with arms full of blunette, not that he would normally mind, but these weren't exactly the circumstance he wanted this to happen under. Before he could really start to panic, Pantherlilly walked downstairs, asking about food. He was supposed to have left them alone but Gajeel had never been so happy that his best friend usually ignored him.

Pantherlilly came around the corner catching the pair in what he might have misconstrued as an intimate embrace, when Gajeel's panicked voice got past his initial shock.

"Go get Wendy! Now!"

 **Fairy Tail Infirmary**

"I don't know what else to tell you, Gajeel." Wendy sighed, she knew the iron dragon cared for her fellow bluenette, any slayer within a 10-mile radius would, but even she couldn't change the facts. "She's in a coma, for all intents and purposes, only she can pull herself out of it. If all the details you've given me are accurate then her mind needs time to adjust to the changes, even her physicality could change and that's going to take time."

That brought Gajeel's hunched frame into an upright position in the rickety over-used infirmary chair, even sitting he cut an imposing figure.

"Physically? What does that even me?"

Wendy sighed again, they were both tired, both staying awake through the night to make sure Levy was stable. Now 8 AM and they could hear fellow guild members coming in to have their breakfast and look for jobs. Gajeel's stomach had been rumbling for over an hour but he refused to leave. Levy had already answered that particular question, twice. She was tired and hungry and even Gajeel's puppy-dog eyes weren't going to keep her here another minute, especially since everything she could do and explain had been done hours before.

"I'm going to get breakfast and go home for a few hours rest, I'll inform Laxus and he can get me if she has any changes. I'll be back this afternoon."

She put a soothing hand on his shoulder as she passed, pushing a bit of calming magic into him, hoping it would help, even marginally.

FT.

Gajeel still sat there an hour later; hungry, needing the facilities, and needing rest. But he couldn't leave her, especially not now.

His dragon had snarled at him for years over wanting to claim Levy, but he couldn't. She was purity incarnate, everything good in the world emanated from her very soul and he was the exact opposite. He thrived in darkness and shadows, his very magic flourished in it, his soul was warped and twisted. He was a much better person now, of that he could confidently boast, but he wasn't worthy of Levy, not by a long shot.

Now his dragon was screaming at him, berating him for the wasted chances of claiming a queen who wasn't aware of her own self yet. Who had no other prospects. Being a female, she had the right to choose and there were 3 other dragon slayers in this guild alone, and Rouge and Sting weren't too far.

His dragon kept saying queen, and Gajeel just couldn't get over the fact that a queen soul had lain dormant in Levy for 20 plus years without her even knowing about it. Wendy wouldn't have even known it was there, but her dragon soul was in awe of the soul in Levy and took extra care to make her comfortable and keep Gajeel, an unmated male, at a respectable distance. She couldn't help it, this was a queen and even not claimed by her, Wendy craved her approval and did as any younger female would do for their queen, protect her. Gajeel had sensed her hesitation to leave but Wendy must have won over her dragon soul's demands to stay.

According to Wendy, Levy's dragon soul had awoken last night, raised to the surface by the perceived threat of an unmated male dragon. After Gajeel, in confusion, explained his 1st encounter with Levy, Wendy told him that Levy hadn't been aware he was a dragon slayer yet and a lot of the combat would have been done from a distance, so she couldn't have scented him, and she was unconscious pretty quickly as well.

So twice he had been the cause of her suffering, once physically, and now she was no doubt reliving past horrors, stuck in her own mind, unable to escape, and it was all his fault.

FT.

 **Year x772**

They were smiling, with open arms they welcomed her into the room.

"what's the matter?" She asked, once engulfed in her parents arms as they all sat on the couch, in that innocent way only a child could do.

"Our friends in the mountains…" Papa began.

"You mean the dragons?" Levy asked in excitement, always eager for news of the dragons.

"Yes darling, but remember, we don't call them that." Her mother gently reminded her.

"Right, because bad people could be listening, and try to hurt them."

"Yes, very good." Papa began again, choosing his words carefully. "They've given me a gift from their 1st queen mother, an object that allows a human to have a dragon's powers. " This news excited Levy but she knew this to be a serious conversation so kept her excitement to herself. "Someone bad knows that I have it, and they wish to steal it from me."

"But they can't do that stealing is wrong, right Mama?"

Mama chuckled at her matter-of-factness, but that soon dissolved with the heavy burden and dangerous situation they found themselves in.

"Yes, Baby, it is wrong, but this man enjoys evil, he likes to do wrong things."

"But, why?" Levy asked, genuinely confused.

"No one know, little blue." Papa said.

"Well someone should stop him." She said, a determined furrow in her brows and a frown on her lips.

Jessop looked up to Catia and raised his eyebrows, as if to say 2 against 1, she smiled fondly and shook her head.

"It's not that simple, Levy. A lot of people could be hurt if we all stay to fight him." Mama explained.

"oh." She replied, looking down with a thoughtful expression.

"Then we should hide the special gift in a really good hiding place, I know a really, really good spot by the stream in an old log. He'll never find it there." Levy said, her solution a simple one, but it sparked his interest none the less.

"What if it was used, Catia?"

She shook her head as she replied. "We've discussed that already, the lacrima must accept the chosen and no one has been accepted in centuries, those who try to force it have their lifeforce drained from them. "

"Then we walk around town with it." He said, crossing the room and opening a panel behind the photograph above the fireplace and pulled a bundled piece of cloth from it, carrying it back towards his wife. "We bring it near every person; man, woman, or child in the village, and it will respond if a chosen one is near, what better way to make sure that _he_ cannot use it?"

Catia sighed taking the bundle from his hands and unfolding it until the lacrima was revealed. About the size and shape of silver dollar, this one blue and gold in color, a final gift from the 1st queen mother, such a precious gift. She sighed, in the back of her mind, wishing it had accepted her, what better way to protect her family could there be, but no, it didn't respond for her.

"And if it answers to no one?" She finally asked, looking up into the hopeful face of her husband.

He stood up straight, having been bent close to his wife to watch as she thought over his plan. Brushing his fingers through his hair again, he sighed. His decision was made, the lacrima could not be allowed to fall into his hands.

"Then we flee."

As Catia sighed in relief, truly believing that no one in the village would cause the lacrima to awake, it stated to heat up in her hands. She dropped it to the rug in surprise, dumbfounded as her daughter stooped to pick it up as the room erupted in light.

FT.

Nothing changed for months after the operation. Levy acted no differently with the new magic inside her, never having a need to use it or a situation to cause it to awake on its own. She continued to read and play with friends, help her mother with chores and errands, the same little Levy.

All the while the town subtly prepared for a battle, Jessop sending a message to the dragons that for their own safety they should emigrate early this year. The chief was furious as he watched the dragons leaving, having believed they would be there to help them fight, but Jessop made no apologies in his attempt to keep the extinction of the beautiful species at bay.

The hustle and bustle of the market was broken by the sound of cannon fire. People screaming and running in every direction. Stalls being knocked over and trampled by villages running from the falling debris of nearby buildings.

FT.

 **Present Day: Fairy Tail Infirmary**

Gajeel was startled out of his sleep by Laxus tapping on his shoulder. He quickly stood and placed himself between Levy and the intruder. Laxus backed up a step with his hands out in show of no harm.

"I just wanted to let you know that Mira is on her way with food, it's nearly noon." Laxus told him still slowly stepping back. He wasn't afraid of his fellow slayer, but a fight in the infirmary because they couldn't control their dragon souls would cause devastation to the building. His dragon mentally snarling at him to remove the unmated male from the queen was enough encouragement to force himself to back away. He could only imagine what Gajeel's dragon was saying, having been pining after the little mage in the bed for a few years now and not acting on his dragon's demands, he was probably getting a mental lashing.

Gajeel's head was about to explode, his dragon's hackles were raised as another unmated male was near, snarling and straining to be let into the forefront of his mind so it could take over and dispose of the intruder. Gajeel was readying himself to lunge when the machine's behind him tracking Levy's vitals started going haywire. His dragon receding into his mind, Gajeel headed to her bed, placing his back to Laxus showing the other dragon slayer that it should be safe to enter the room.

Gajeels hands hovered over Levy and the machines connected to her, she was shaking and convulsing her eyes fluttering behind their lids.

"Wendy, she need's Wendy!"

Laxus nodded using lightning to transport himself to Wendy from the corner of the room, and Gajeel stood there, helplessly watching, knowing that all he could do was pray.


	4. Stubborn Little Blue

**Previously on Sleeping Dragons & Secret Keepers:**

Gajeel's head was about to explode, his dragon's hackles were raised as another unmated male was near, snarling and straining to be let into the forefront of his mind so it could take over and dispose of the intruder. Gajeel was readying himself to lunge when the machine's behind him tracking Levy's vitals started going haywire. His dragon receding into his mind, Gajeel headed to her bed, placing his back to Laxus showing the other dragon slayer that it should be safe to enter the room.

Gajeel's hands hovered over Levy and the machines connected to her, she was shaking and convulsing her eyes fluttering behind their lids.

"Wendy, she need's Wendy!"

Laxus nodded using lightning to transport himself to Wendy from the corner of the room, and Gajeel stood there, helplessly watching, knowing that all he could do was pray.

 **FT.**

 **Present Day**

She could smell him, he was near. She loved his smell, musk and earth and all masculine, and her dragoness purred in contentment. She knew herself to be fierce and strong, worthy of any man, at least she knew it in her mind, but to him she was no one, barely even a blimp on his radar. Not that she hadn't tried to make herself noticeable, make it obvious she was a woman now, but even if he did notice he never let it show. He didn't want her, he would never want her. She had joined the guild at such a young age, even now in her early twenties, she was still viewed as that orphaned child, still treated as fragile. Until her magic was needed. Not that that was important right now anyway, if he was here she had work to do.

"Wendy, it's Levy." Laxus said as he burst through her door without a knock, in a voice that meant business. But she'd known he was there, so it hadn't been a surprise. She rose from her kitchen table where she had been drinking tea, nodded to him and went to her room to change out of her pajamas

 **FT.**

His dragon was already at the front of his mind because of the encounter with Gajeel, he wished he could have calmed himself and had it recede again before he had to get Wendy but there wasn't time. So here he stood, his adrenaline high from the jump and the tense situation, his dragon already vying for control, and now he had to see Wendy. Wendy who had grown up well and now had womanly curves to accentuate her tall frame, Wendy who was powerful as a dragon slayer and a healer, Wendy whose scent drove him crazy ever since she passed the age of 18, Wendy who was currently wearing short shorts and a tank top. He forced himself silent and still, his dragon even more riled up by her then it usually got. He wanted to cuddle her, hold her, feel the warmth of her body, hear her heartbeat, smell her, cover himself in her scent. He wanted to lay at her feet and beg for her attention. Or at least his dragon did.

But this was Wendy he was thinking about. Cute, sweet, innocent, little Wendy, everybody's favorite little sister. 'Who is no longer cute or innocent or little.' His dragon stated. 'Also, I'm quite certain she no longer gives of her sweet nature freely, one must earn it.' He shook his head as he forced his feet to walk back outside and away from her home, permeated by her heavenly scent. 'She's just a kid.' He told his dragon, mentally going through the mile-long list he had of reasons it would be bad to pursue Wendy. 'She is a dragoness, her scent is divine, and she is anything but a child.' His dragon reminded him, going through a _2_ -mile-long list of reasons in favor of pursuing her.

He growled, closing his eyes to block out the assault of his know-it-all dragon who couldn't take a hint. Leaning up against a tree to try and calm himself before Wendy came out, he took a deep breath beginning his meditation ritual.

"Laxus? Are you okay?" Wendy asked, startling Laxus from his attempt at meditation.

'So much for calming myself.' He thought as he inhaled deeply, while he was still a distance away, hoping to keep from smelling more of her. He held out his arm to her to transport her back to the infirmary, his dragon practically wagging its tail at her nearness. She stepped into his arms without hesitation, and he could have sworn he heard her purr before he had whisked them back to Fairy Tail.

 **FT.**

 **Year x772**

"Mama! Mama!" She couldn't find them, they told her to hide once the attack happened, handing her off to Marsha with promises to be back soon. The elderly, the sick, and all the village children heading up to the mountains to hide in the dragon's caverns. But her soul, her inner queen, could not walk away from a fight, especially not when loved ones were involved.

But she couldn't find them, her instincts were taking over and she was hiding in shadows of buildings and vendor carts making her way past people she didn't recognize and villagers she knew well, all of them fighting with everything they had, she couldn't tell who was winning. The greatest amount of noise was coming from the square, where her home resided, so she headed in that direction.

 **FT.**

 **Present Day**

She wouldn't stop shaking, her vitals were off the charts, but none of the readouts Wendy took came back negative. Levy was safe, physically at least, this was all in her head.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!" Gajeel all but roared at her, coming into her personal space to peer down into her eyes, his own taking on a subtle glow.

"All I can do is keep her comfortable, make sure she doesn't physically harm herself. She has to experience whatever her memories are putting her through, if she doesn't she could end up a vegetable. Her brain could just shut off and she would be a husk of her former self." Wendy replied, having expected this sort of reaction, not even batting an eyelash at his hostile attitude.

"You said _could_ , so there's a chance she could be fine if you…"

"Is that really a chance your willing to take? Because I'm not. I am the healer and I decide what is best for my patient, she is safest as she is." Wendy cut him off before he could even finish the thought, a bit of a growl coming into her voice. This was the type of behavior she hated, being undermined, but she knew Gajeel was afraid so couldn't hold it against him, this time.

Gajeel was still too close for Laxus' liking, too into Wendy's space, but she handled him like the dragoness she was, didn't move an inch. It made his dragon proud, Laxus unconsciously puffed his chest out and stood a little straighter.

Gajeel finally backed into the chair where he'd sat as a sentry for the last 24 hrs., his head going into his hands, a deep sigh blown past his lips. He knew Wendy was right, but it was physically hurting him to watch Levy like this. He had to do something, claiming her wasn't his concern right now, not even his dragon's, they had to save this queen, it was his duty as a dragon.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" He asked Wendy.

He looked so worn out, the food beside him still untouched, Wendy was sure he'd barely gotten any sleep, maybe an hour, two tops. He looked lost, like he didn't know how to keep living with Levy's direction. And that was not the Gajeel she knew, the one she looked up to, and he needed to be reminded that Levy didn't need him like this. That this kind of behavior would have upset her.

"She is stronger than you think, even before we knew about her dragon, we always underestimated her. Her size, her kind nature, they became excuses for everyone to treat her like a weakling. She was too small for this, too sweet to do that, and we forced them to become excuses for her too. She may be small, but she is a queen. Levy will not go out like this, even without the dragon soul, she could beat this on her own." Gajeel looked a little better, relieved to be reminded of the facts, but she had to drive her point home. "What would she think if she saw you like this? Levy would be upset, and the queen would be disgusted that you couldn't trust that she could handle her own."

Gajeel winced at her tone, realizing how right she was. Sighing, he took the food from the side table and was about to dig in when he was interrupted.

"No, Gajeel. Go eat some fresh food, that's been sitting there for a while. Then grab a shower and some clean clothes, you can come back then." She didn't mention sleep she knew he'd never go for leaving Levy that long, but these were reasonable requests.

He looked up, about to protest when he saw the look in her eyes, her dragon peeking out at him, giving him a command. Queen or not, she was still a dragoness and it was ingrained in his instincts to desire the approval of females. He sighed and stood, giving one last longing look at Levy, shuddering on the bed and gave a pleading look to Wendy.

"I'll stay with her, 'til you get back." She told him, answering his unasked request.

He nodded and headed out to the bar, Laxus not far behind headed to his office. Gajeel calculating in his mind how quickly he could finish everything Wendy required before he could return. Laxus trying to calm his dragon back into submission before it confronted Wendy.

 **FT.**

 **Year x722**

Her parents were fighting the men with dark symbols on their skin. She wanted to help them but didn't want to be a distraction. Her dragon was tired of hiding, itching to protect their home and family, but even as a child Levy was stubborn, knew she would just get in the way. Her body kept jerking, the dragon pressing for control and Levy pushing it back down into submission. This both pleased and frustrated the dragon queen. Eve she said her name was, introducing herself to the child as soon as Levy could hear her. It had taken months for the lacrima to completely imbed itself into Levy. Aggravating Eve that she couldn't introduce herself to the one worthy of her soul, and now she finally could, at a time like this. Not the happy event she'd wanted it to be.

'At least get closer, we can go around the back of your home, cut through the house and watch from inside. Out of the way but near enough to help.' Eve suggested to the child, knowing that force would get her nowhere with the head-strong little human.

Levy nodded and stealthily did as asked, coming to the front window of her home, watching her parents backs as they came closer and closer to the house, the men closing in on them.

"Enough." Called a thin man from the back of the group, walking calmly between the fighters and coming to stand 5 feet from her Mama and Papa.

"Where is the lacrima?"

"Hidden. You'll never find it." Jessop sneered at him, breathing heavy as he wiped blood and sweat from his lips. Exhausted and magically drained, but he was happy in the knowledge that Levy was safe, and the lacrima with her.

"Is that so? Wouldn't happen to be with _Levy_ , would it?" The man asked, calm and collected, but his eyes spoke of madness and violence.

Jessop and Catia both felt their hearts stutter at his question, both attempting to give nothing away with body language, but they didn't do a good enough job.

"She's just inside the house, why don't you call her out here?"

Their adrenaline rushed through them as their heart rates sped up, both angling their bodies toward the front door, praying to God that this man was bluffing. She couldn't be here, they sent her with Marsha, she was safe. But then the door opened and their she stood, their little drop of sunshine, their blessing, their little blue, Levy.

 **It's even hurting me to leave it here, but this is a good spot to continue from. As a mother my stress writing this chapter is leaving me with body aches. The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Learn to Knock

**I would love some constructive criticism if you have the time, I haven't written in years and I know I'm rusty :). I update as I have the time to write usually on weekends and night time so I know it's been sporadic. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **Previously on Sleeping Dragons & Secret Keepers:**

"Where is the lacrima?"

"Hidden. You'll never find it." Jessop sneered at him, breathing heavy as he wiped blood and sweat from his lips. Exhausted and magically drained, but he was happy in the knowledge that Levy was safe, and the lacrima with her.

"Is that so? Wouldn't happen to be with _Levy_ , would it?" The man asked, calm and collected, but his eyes spoke of madness and violence.

Jessop and Catia both felt their hearts stutter at his question, both attempting to give nothing away with body language, but they didn't do a good enough job.

"She's just inside the house, why don't you call her out here?"

Their adrenaline rushed through them as their heart rates sped up, both angling their bodies toward the front door, praying to God that this man was bluffing. She couldn't be here, they sent her with Marsha, she was safe. But then the door opened and their she stood, their little drop of sunshine, their blessing, their little blue, Levy.

 **FT.**

 **Year x722**

They didn't look happy to see her this time, she knew they wouldn't be, knew she shouldn't be here but she needed them safe and she was a dragon, dragons kept their families safe. She wanted to run to them for hugs of comfort and reassurance, but Eve kept her as she was, needing the better position if when they had to fight. 'Ready yourself, child.' Her dragon warned her, and she felt her body tense and take a defensive pose completely without her approval.

The man, who could only be the leader, started laughing, a very pleased laugh. But it didn't sound happy like a laugh normally would, it sounded frightening. 'Don't take your eyes off _him_.' Eve whispered. Levy could feel her as if she was coiling for an attack inside her body, it made Levy's back hurt and she winced as she started feeling pokes along her spine. 'Ignore them, I apologize for the pain, Child, but show these men no fear, you are a dragon.' This made Levy stand taller, ignoring what she knew had to be scales covering her back.

"So, it accepted you then. Good." He stated, watching noone but Levy as he started to walk forward.

Jessop and Catia moved to block Levy from his path but were suddenly cast aside as if they were nothing more than pests he could bat away. With a flick of his wrist they unexpectedly found themselves in the arms of the men they had been fighting, being held back by two or more as they fought with all of their quickly draining strength to get to Levy.

She was horrified by this man with invisible strength and screamed "No!" when her parents were swept away from her. Eve whispering battle strategies in her ear that she didn't understand, her mind was getting fuzzy, her vision going dark, and the evil man just kept getting closer.

Eve was aggressively pushing at all of Levy's mental blocks, this man would kill her and take the lacrima by force from her still warm corpse. Eve couldn't allow that to happen. This child was her chosen, and as so beloved and guarded by her, she wouldn't lose Levy, not like this. She was getting closer to control and she was sure she had the final key that could make Levy stop fighting her.

'These men will kill your parents. I am strong enough to fight them, but I can't do it with you standing in my way. Give me control, Child, and I will fight with all my strength to see them safely returned to you.'

Eve was right, and she was so scared, she didn't know how to use her magic to fight yet, hadn't even worked with Eve at all. The man was now kneeling two feet from her, examining her face, he was smiling but it was like when a wolf smiled at a bunny. So, Levy smiled back at him, much to his surprise. Because she wasn't a bunny, she was a dragon. She breathed deeply, smelling something familiar coming the man but ignored it, she was ready now. 'OK Eve, I trust you.' And she let her mind go, relaxed her body, like she was sleeping.

Suddenly the man was on his feet again, the tiny child now covered in gold and blue scales, her eyes luminous and white and her predatory smile now showing fangs.

 **FT.**

 **Present Day**

Wendy was sitting on Gajeel's abandoned seat focusing soothing magic from her hand into Levy's forehead, hoping to help calm her, but not wake her. If only she knew medicine for the mind, she would be looking it up after this ordeal was over that was for sure. It was killing her to sit here as not only her friend, but a queen was in psychological anguish, something she couldn't help with.

She sat back with a sigh, resting her head against the palm of her hand, her magic was low, she needed rest. It took more magic to heal than to destroy and she had been using it for the better part of two days. Her reserves were bigger now but healing still took so much out of her. She started contemplating whether or not to just lay in the bed on the opposite side of Levy so she could at least get a nap.

"Wendy?"

She was quickly out of her seat and blocking Levy from view, her body crouched as she snarled at the invasion of her queen's space. She shook her head at her own thoughts, she hadn't been claimed, Levy wasn't her queen, the thought saddened her. Laxus took a step back and stood outside the door, his hands up and his eyes down.

Even as he did it he hated it, it was instinct, he wanted to please Wendy, gain her approval and as a female she should be shown deference, but he didn't have to like it.

"I gotta learn to knock." He joked when her scent became pleasant again and the tension lessened. She looked tired, she'd been here all afternoon, Gajeel hadn't returned for four hours, had probably fallen asleep somewhere. Which is what Wendy had been hoping for when she sent him away.

"Yes, you should." She said in a tense tone, rolling her shoulders and neck, they now hurt from the quick pose she had taken, her body working quit without her permission to settle her into a defensive stance. She sat down heavily on the chair her head returning to her hand, now with an added headache from the stress he'd caused, sometimes instincts really sucked. At least his scent was soothing her, but she wouldn't thank him for that. She soon felt large hands gently rubbing her shoulders, immediately tensing at the contact but then relaxed knowing she was safe.

'What am I doing?' He growled internally. But he couldn't seem to stop himself, not that he really wanted to. He could hear that purring noise again and now he knew he hadn't imagined it. This pleased both him and his dragon, knowing that they could bring her comfort, something any dragoness would require from a mate. He quickly shook his head, he didn't want a mate, he didn't need a mate, and Wendy wasn't even his type. His dragon scoffed at his lies, enjoying his inner turmoil. 'Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.' His dragon laughed, and 'WHAT!?' he growled, apparently too loudly because he soon heard an answering growl that made his stomach roll, in a good way.

Just as quickly as they had appeared the hands were gone, and she turned to see Laxus awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with a barely discernible blush on his cheeks. She smirked as she got up and walked to the other side of the bed to check Levy's readouts once again. "Did you need something, or were you just here to growl at me?" Wendy asked with an amused tone, giggling when his blush brightened.

"Um," he cleared his throat and started over, "I was gonna suggest you go home and that I'd watch Levy but after all that I don't think your dragon would be OK with it."

Wendy was fine with his idea, she trusted him, but her dragon was snarling, she wanted Laxus, Levy and he both were unmated, and a sleeping queen couldn't protect herself.

"Your right, she's not." Wendy said, with a laugh. But it sounded more tired than amused.

Laxus knew she was exhausted, knew from Polyrusica's complaints that healing took a lot out of you and neither he nor his dragon were willing to let her suffer.

"How about you take a nap on that bed and I'll sit between the two, would that work for her?"

He was being incredibly sweet, and Wendy's dragon was pleased with his resourcefulness. She nodded at him with a smile on her lips as she removed her shoes and laid in the bed while he arranged the chair between the two female dragon slayers, a fact that greatly pleased his dragon and Laxus rolled his eyes at him. She was asleep in minutes a smile still gracing her lips and Laxus grinned at the sight.

He was resting his eyes a few minutes later, finding it a bit creepy that he was watching Wendy in her sleep, as he listened to the women's breathing and the softly beeping machines. 'Please Laxus' Luz, his dragon quietly pleaded. 'Please what?' His said, genuinely confused. 'Please claim a mate, we'll die if you don't.' Laxus groaned he had heard this before but Luz sounded different this time, like he was begging. 'So, what if we do, the guild'll be fine without us.' He said, he wasn't exactly ready to die, but the guild would move past it, maybe even be better for it. This made Luz growl, the boy needed to learn to forgive himself, he was a great leader now despite his past mistakes. 'She'll be better off without me too.' He quietly added, sneaking a peak at Wendy before closing his eyes again.

Luz sighed, he had hoped to get through to Laxus, but time was dwindling they probably only had years left if they went unclaimed. 'She'll die too.' This made Laxus sit up straight to look at Wendy like Luz's words might make it happen soon. 'It will take her longer, as a female she will have other options, but if you can't tell how much she wants us then you're a fool! By not claiming her you kill us all!' Luz was agitated he knew the boy would need time, he had a history of issues with parental and authority figures, but Luz was getting tired of his petulance. 'She has chosen you, if only in her mind, and whether it's spoken aloud or not YOU ARE REJECTING HER and that will kill you both.' Luz finished quietly, he wanted Laxus to understand, but he knew how stubborn the boy was. 'Youth is wasted on the young.' he thought to his centuries old self.

'I can't do it.' Laxus finally admitted after sitting in silence, his admission was quiet even in his own mind but he grew persistent as he explained, 'I'm not what she deserves, and claiming her would ruin her chance at a happy future, I'm not doing that to her, Luz, end of story.' He finished with a growl. Luz could do nothing but growl back, if Laxus refused there was nothing he could do except take over and claim Wendy himself. But could he fight off Laxus long enough to do so?


	6. Forgive Me

**Hey there, so glad you're back to read more. I just wanted to clarify that Wendy is not underage in this fic she is in her early 20's and a consenting adult. This is something I find very important and do not want to be viewed as someone who supports that kind of behavior. She and Laxus do however have a noticeable age gap, which I don't find to be wrong. I've met couples with 15-year gaps :o lol So if this bothers you, please don't continue reading. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Previously on Sleeping Dragons & Secret Keepers:**

'I can't do it.' Laxus finally admitted after sitting in silence, his admission was quiet even in his mind, but he grew persistent as he explained, 'I'm not what she deserves, and claiming her would ruin her chance at a happy future, I'm not doing that to her, Luz, end of story.' He finished with a growl. Luz could do nothing but growl back, if Laxus refused there was nothing he could do except take over and claim Wendy himself. But could he fight off Laxus long enough to do so?

 **FT.**

 **Present Day:**

Gajeel came back to the infirmary, upset with himself for falling asleep on his couch where he'd decided to wait for Pantherlilly to get out of the bathroom they shared, only to wake up six hours later, still needing to shower and get fresh clothes. He did feel better, like he knew he would, but he had been gone too long. He growled at the wasted time, imagining all the ways Levy could have been hurt while he was gone had him making it back to the guild faster than ever, his hair still wet as he walked through the doors to see Laxus. Alone. With Levy.

He didn't even have time to think before he was behind the sleeping blonde and reaching for him, so he could yank him out of _his_ chair and throw him outside the infirmary.

"Don't."

Gajeel turned to find Wendy coming out of the bathroom wiping her hands on a paper towel and clicking the light off. He gestured toward Laxus in accusation about to start his tirade but didn't have time to even make a sound before Wendy had him by the ear and was dragging him out the door.

"I told you I would stay," She said as she let go of his ear and stood watching him with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. "and watch her and I did, for four hours while I poured calming magic into her until I was so tired from magic drain that I could barely sit straight anymore." She gestured toward the room they had just departed and Gajeel winced, knowing that if he couldn't get control over his instincts soon he was going to hurt someone or be hurt himself. "Laxus offered the compromise of sitting near me while I napped."

He raked his fingers through his hair, a sheepish smile on his face. But Wendy didn't smile back, just stood there giving him a look that distinctly reminded him of Master Makarov. It was in that moment Gajeel finally noticed that she was no longer an easily frightened child, nor was she so naïve as to blindly forgive anymore. She had changed so much from the kid who needed to be rescued from a ghost town, she had really come into her own, was confident in herself and her magics and he had been pissing her off for 2 days now. Always a bad move when dealing with a dragoness. He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to truly realize who and what she was, he was really screwing up lately.

"I really am sorry, Wendy. My instincts are just..." He trailed off with a sigh, he didn't even know how to say it, and even if he could, he had never been good with, well… words.

Her look softened at his destress and she put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, _trust me_ I get it." She told him and Gajeel visibly relaxed. He knew she was hinting at her own feelings for a certain slayer, but he couldn't even begin to address that subject, she may have grown but she was still his little sister. "I just want to know, why know?"

"What do you mean now? This only happened a few days ago?"

"You've been halfway in love with her for 2 years, Gajeel!" She hissed at him in disbelief, there was no way he hadn't known that.

"Shh!" He hissed back moving his arms in a 'calm down' motion. She smirked at him and he growled. "What's that got to do with anything?"

She scoffed at him, "Are you kidding me?"

He was confused, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"Why, all of a sudden, is there this _need_ to claim her when you've wanted her for that long? Your instincts must have gone off around her, that craving to claim her must have shown itself, now you need her like air. Don't think I didn't notice the dropped paper incident a few months back." She said with a raised eyebrow and smirk, it grew as he became uncomfortable and cleared his throat.

"I smrevud mur." He murmured at her, receiving a higher raised eyebrow and incredulous look in return.

"I smelled her, OK?!" He quietly hissed, looking around in case anyone else heard and crossing his arms defensively.

"Oooh." She said, as if his explanation made all the sense in the world, both of her eyebrows raising and a smile curving her lips. "What took ya so long?"

"Heck if I know." He sighed, leaning heavily against the wall, annoyed at himself and his instincts for not picking up on it sooner. "Maybe her scent changed, maybe I never got near enough in the right mindset?"

"It's more than likely both reasons combined, Levy's a woman, her smell probably changes on a daily basis with body washes, shampoos, and perfumes, not to mention she's rarely alone so her scent mingles with everyone else's. Also, anytime you're near her for an extended period of time it's usually because of some catastrophic event going on and you'd be too focused on that to notice her scent." She offered, not knowing if that was the complete reason but the explanation made sense.

Gajeel nodded, trying to accept her description as truth, the clarity on the issue would help him think. He wanted to believe that could explain it all, but he knew something was up, he'd even heard Cobra mention something feeling off. At least it wasn't just him. He'd just thought to ask Wendy about it when a noise came from inside the infirmary.

"Laxus is awake. Be nice." She added the last with a slight growl as she walked back inside to look over Levy's readouts. If Gajeel hadn't been so tense he would have smirked at Wendy's choice in a crush, at least he hoped it was only a crush, but this wasn't the time to poke fun at her for it.

"Any change?" He asked as he walked back inside, standing near Levy's head so he could watch her face as it kept scrunching, her head subtly moving from side to side as if she were in deep concentration.

"She's still fine, and her vitals are all average right now, so that's a good sign. It could mean the worst is over." She told him, hoping for the best.

Gajeel gave her a slight grin, he wanted to believe that, with every fiber of his being he wished for the worst to be over, but even her tone told him it was a lie. No, they were now waiting for the worst. It had been awful watching her before, if it was worse… He didn't know if had the self-control to sit there and do nothing.

 **FT.**

 **Year x722**

"So, it's true, a queen mother…" He said to himself, shaking his head in amazement, he couldn't believe his good fortune. A child would be easily taken down, dragon soul or not. She would have no clue how to give control over to her dragon soul, her own instincts would slow her down.

"I can see you, Eve." He taunted her, looking at her scales and her glowing eyes. "A child is no match for me."

"We'll see about that, Roman." She sneered at him, Levy's sweet little voice no longer recognizable under the weight of Eve's menacing tone.

He held both hands out and away from his body and faced them towards the heavens. "Let's play, Mother."

"You are no son of mine!" Knowing this confession, even though he already knew her position, would hurt him, if only emotionally gave her a small sense of satisfaction. This had always been her favorite part of the hunt… the taunting, and he knew that. He enjoyed it too, and that could prove fatal when faced against her. Any distraction was one that could be used against the enemy.

He grinned at her as scales of blue and silver rippled across his body, his eyes beginning to glow yellow. Wind sweeping around him in a circle picking up the dust and small pebbles that lay at his feet. He was gathering his strength for a blast at her, taking his time to make sure she felt it. He wanted that lacrima, specifically, it was rightfully his and he would possess it. He had longed for this day, now vengeance would be his.

Jessop and Catia were screaming from the sidelines, struggling against the captors that held them. Trying in vain to get to what they knew was their little girl, even if she didn't look it at present. Jessop escaped only to be tackled to the ground just a few feet from where Levy stood. The man leaning on top of him pushing his knee into Jessop's spine and wrenching a handful of his hair up to direct his view at Levy. "Watch your daughter die." The man harshly commanded in his ear, spittle flying from his mouth and on to Jessop's face. The men nearby laughing and smirking at one another, being riled up by the sight that was their leader in his battle mode, they had complete confidence in his abilities.

Roman watched the interaction and laughed with glee, like a man who had already won. His men being encouraged by his behavior had started jeering the queen and the parents of her chosen. Eve smiled, a small window of distraction, but she'd take it. Gathering the earth below her into a small but useful attack, hurling the rocks and dirt into Roman's face, knocking him off balance as he spewed the rubble from his mouth, cursing all the way at such a childish move.

While he was occupied she gathered strength as wind whipped around her in circles and storm clouds began to gather in the sky, her feet hovering over the ground. She raised her fists to the sky and then forced them to her sides, driving energy from her body. "EARTH DRAGON ROAR!" she bellowed right into his gut, sending Roman and the men directly behind him tearing across the square and thudding like dead weight, against a building. Some didn't get up, and she counted off the losses in her head, reminding herself of how many were left to dispose of. She began walking towards Levy's parents, making the men holding them tremble with fear. She could smell it like a rancid perfume in the air and it pleased her.

"Is that all you've got, Mother?" Roman suddenly laughed at her, climbing from the debris of the crumbling building as he was brushing off the dust from his shoulders like he hadn't just been blown through it. Walking back towards the edge of the square where the rest of his men had taken a few steps back to widen the circle around the mini dragon slayer. "You used to hit harder," He chuckled. " _Age_ has weakened you." His men laughed along with him, a bit less confident this time but a look between him and his foe and their laughter brightened. He was fighting a child. But Roman knew who was inside of said child, even if his men didn't and he loved taunting her.

She snarled at him, she was centuries old and her chosen only 5 years, it was unconventional, but he was starting to piss her off with his insolence. "I'm done playing games." She said quietly but in a firm tone, no one missed her words and the men took another step back widening the circle. "It may not be safe for you, what would you have me do?" She asked into the open, the men looking back and forth at each other in confusion. Then she flicked her gaze to Catia and Jessop in turn and resumed her focus on the enemy.

"Keep her safe!" Catia yelled at Eve, a hand clamping over her mouth as one of her captors realized she might as well have just signed their death certificates.

"Tell her we love her." Jessop grunted the man on top of him still digging into his spine and wrenching his hair back. "Tell her we're proud."

Dragon Levy made a nearly undiscernible nod, hot air puffing out of her nose as she did. The child would resent her for this, she hated the idea herself, but she could think of no other options to keep herself out of the clutches of Roman. She closed her eyes allowing her other senses to fill and surround her, wind once again whipped past her skin as she was lifted from the ground. Rain started to fall from the sky as lightning struck the mountains on which she had been born. The forest surrounding the village quivering with the force of scurrying animals seeking refuge as the ground began to quake. Her aura of purest gold becoming visible as she once again opened her eyes and struck her hands together in front of herself, directing them at Roman as her eyes once again opened.

'NO, NO, NO!' Screamed the bluenette being held back inside of her own body, Eve ignoring her and focusing her magic on letting Levy say goodbye, she owed her chosen that much.

"I Love you! Papa, Mama, I love you!" She yelled to her parents in the sweet voice they knew so well, as they watched quietly both resigned to their fate, each crying all the more from her admission, telling her of their love in return. Tears streamed from her still glowing eyes as Eve forced Levy to retreat, no child should see this.

"EARTH DRAGON STORM!" She cried as her hands fell apart palms faced towards the enemy. Eve breathed deeply watching in slow motion as her task was completed, the chaos surrounding her both saddened and pleased her, closing her eyes she fell into unconsciousness. The little girl screaming for release from her mental prison, knew no more.


	7. Gone

**I have lots of excuses, but none more so than lack of inspiration. Today my muse returned. So sorry to keep you waiting.**

 ***thrusts chapter into your clutches and scurries off with muttered apologies***

 **Previously on Sleeping Dragons & Secret Keepers:**

'NO, NO, NO!' Screamed the bluenette being held back inside of her own body, Eve ignoring her and focusing her magic on letting Levy say goodbye, she owed her chosen that much.

"I Love you! Papa, Mama, I love you!" She yelled to her parents in the sweet voice they knew so well, as they watched quietly both resigned to their fate, each crying all the more from her admission, telling her of their love in return. Tears streamed from her still glowing eyes as Eve forced Levy to retreat, no child should see this.

"EARTH DRAGON STORM!" She cried as her hands fell apart palms faced towards the enemy. Eve breathed deeply watching in slow motion as her task was completed, the chaos surrounding her both saddened and pleased her, closing her eyes she fell into unconsciousness. The little girl screaming for release from her mental prison, knew no more.

 **FT.**

 **Present Day:**

Gajeel settled himself into his chair, shooting a look at Laxus as he stood leaning against the wall. Wendy had left to grab a meal leaving the two slayers alone with promises of pain if they didn't behave.

"She'll be fine." Laxus said, breaking the tense silence. "She'll need help adjusting once she wakes, but she has nakama who care for her, she'll be fine." He cleared his throat and continued as he had been. Looking every bit like a man who hadn't just given a word of encouragement.

Gajeel didn't look at him, showed no outward signs of even having heard what was said and Laxus sighed, thinking he might have to repeat himself. Neither of them being a man of many words, especially heart-felt ones, but Laxus knew she'd be fine her family would support her through the changes and that could make all the difference in the world.

"I forgot you might be able to relate to what she's going through." Gajeel quietly remarked, surprising Laxus as he was trying to figure out different ways that he could repeat himself. "If I need..." Gajeel cleared his throat as he stopped talking, not really wanting to have Laxus' help with anything but knowing a first-generation slayer and a lacrima born one had many differences it meant he only had Cobra and Laxus for information and Cobra was even less forthcoming than Laxus, which really wasn't saying much.

Laxus didn't make him ask though, he grunted his assent and Gajeel grunted his thanks. They were sitting in companionable silence when Wendy returned, Gajeel in his chair and Laxus on the bed Wendy had been using.

She took in the scene before her, hiding a subtle smile at the difference in the air, they had come to some sort of agreement and she was thankful to no longer have the rank of testosterone overpowering the atmosphere.

They sat in silence as Wendy ate, the air now clear, it was comfortable, lulling Laxus and Gajeel into closing their eyes. The peace of the moment permeating the stress which they each had been carrying, it was like a hot bath, the feeling of smoothly shaven legs on a fresh sheet or after getting a new, much-needed haircut. That moment where you sigh and just relax. Your body and your mind in a Zen state. Calm. Content. They savored this peace.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The monitors attached to Levy went haywire, her heart rate suddenly jumping and increasing. Wendy scrambled from the bed and to her side pushing calming magic from her hands and into Levy's chest and forehead.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Gajeel and Laxus stood near, helpless. Without healing magic there was nothing either one could do until Wendy asked for something. The calm that had seeped into the room was now long gone, replaced with anxiety ridden aches they could feel oozing deep into their bones. The air was once again thick with emotion as Wendy continually pressed calming energy into Levy, hoping to calm her mind and heart.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The flatline beep! Had come suddenly, surprising all the slayers in the room as it had seemed like Levy was slowly returning to her baseline reading, only to suddenly spike harshly and then end.

"Mavis!" Wendy swore. Changing position and healing energy she rhythmically pushed against Levy's chest, aggressively thrusting magic and pressure onto her friend.

Gajeel had begun whimpering, growling and swearing, pacing in a 2-foot line beside Levy's bed, his hands disheveling his hair as he pulled and yanked at it. 3 minutes that seemed an eternity passed only for him to stop as it became apparent that Wendy wasn't pushing magic into Levy anymore.

"It's not working." Wendy whispered in disbelief, raising her hands slightly off of Levy searching the unconscious woman's peaceful face for something, anything. Not finding it she growled deeply, the air swept up around her like she was preparing a roar attack and the males instinctively stepped back. She gathered all the magic she had and placed both palms onto Levy's chest practically beating the healing magic into her with the force of its energy.

"Come on, Levy. Come on, Levy." Could be heard only by slayer hearing as it was muttered under Gajeel's breath like a prayer. Chest heaving with his eyes smashed shut, clenching his jaw and fists as if he could will the very fates to agree with him. _Let her live, just let her live._ He kept thinking, if anything was listening at that moment they would have gained his soul in exchange for hers. He would have sold it on the spot, not a moment's hesitation. Their loss, as not a thing answered his plight.

"Aarrrrgggh! Come on! Come on!" Wendy yelled as she pounded all she had into Levy's chest. All of her strength, all of her magic. Her dragon was weeping at the loss of this queen, her soul screaming at the loss of a friend, both intertwining to push all they had into her, if she would only come back. Her powers started dwindling, like a trickling faucet as it was slowly shut off, less and less magic coming from her as she gave all she had, until nothing was left.

Wendy stood there and continually beat on her chest. Over and over her fists hit at Levy's heart, willing it back into motion. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around her from behind caging her arms as she weakly struggled to get back to her friend. Sweet words of understanding and compassion whispered into her ear that she didn't want to acknowledge or understand as she sobbed and attempted to break loose. Tears hit her head, neck and shoulders, as the chest behind her rumbled its own sorrow and discontent.

Gajeel had crumbled, soundless and gob smacked on the floor. The ache of his knees hitting the tile completely forgotten as he stared wide eyed at Levy. No. Not Levy. The flatline on the machine and ear-splitting beep! A reminder that Levy wasn't there anymore. His dragon was equally silent, it momentarily confused him until he remembered he really didn't care. He slowly stood, reaching a hand forward like a child whose been told no many times only to return and try again, but cautiously waiting for rebuke. He hadn't touched her since before he'd left for a shower, she already felt different. Cold soaking through her as he could hear her blood settle and cease it's pumping. She was gone.

Beside the steady beep in the back ground the room had gone quiet. Wendy sitting on Laxus' lap as he sat on the bed. Him with his eyes shut as he rested his head against her shoulder. Her silent tears dripping from her half open eyes as she stared at Levy's still form with a half-belief that she could have saved her.

"You did good, Kid." A gruff voice whispered. But even in that soft voice could be heard the anguish of regret and longing. Wendy made no remark as she continually sobbed only being fueled by their understanding in her failure. Laxus raised his face to Gajeel's gaze his eyes misty with unshed tears as he tried to comfort Wendy. "I'm sorry." He mouthed to Gajeel, knowing that no words could bring comfort to what he and his dragon had just experienced. Gajeel had chosen her, he and his dragon soul had agreed on Levy, but now she was gone. Soon, Gajeel would be too. He couldn't live without her, there would be no second chance at finding a mate, not for him, she was it.

Gajeel quickly left before he broke down, before his dragon soul had completely taken it in, before he could destroy the guild hall or hurt his nakama. He walked past the flame brain and ice princess, ignoring Mira's enquiry about iron and beer, past Cana as she glugged from a barrel, past Cobra whose eyes were wide with knowledge and pity. Out the door he silently went only to break into to a sprint the moment he touched the pavement. Tears falling as he headed to the forest, wanting to reach an empty field at least. He could feel rage deep in his core, as scales rippled across his face and hands. _Just make it out of town, just make it out of town._

F.T.

Wendy slowly extracted herself from Laxus' embrace and stood at Levy's bedside. Brushing the hair from her face like the woman preferred it, flinching slightly at the lack of warmth within her skin. She continually stood there watching her friend until she felt a hand land on her shoulder a comforting tingle of electricity accompanying it. Her eyes shot wide as she spun on Laxus, he stepped back with his hands up not wanting to experience her ire only to be roughly grabbed by the hand he had touched her with and have it placed onto Levy's chest.

"Wendy!" he huffed as he tried to pull back, what was she thinking. She tightly held his hand there and simply said.

"Again."

 **Don't hate me, the timing was just too fabulous to not have a cliff hanger.**

 ***squeaks at the frustration of the reader, dashes off to confer with muse***


	8. Slayer Souls

**I want to get back into uploading to this story regularly so here you go, hope you enjoy, chapter 8.**

 ***slaps chapter pages onto your desk with a smile, skips merrily back to muse***

 **Previously on Sleeping Dragons & Secret Keepers**

Wendy slowly extracted herself from Laxus' embrace and stood at Levy's bedside. Brushing the hair from her face like the woman preferred it, flinching slightly at the lack of warmth within her skin. She continually stood there watching her friend until she felt a hand land on her shoulder a comforting tingle of electricity accompanying it. Her eyes shot wide as she spun on Laxus, he stepped back with his hands up not wanting to experience her ire only to be roughly grabbed by the hand he had touched her with and have it placed onto Levy's chest.

"Wendy!" he huffed as he tried to pull back, what was she thinking. She tightly held his hand there and simply said.

"Again."

 **F.T.**

"Please, Laxus." She quietly begged once she saw recognition flash in his eyes. He understood what she wanted but he looked reluctant to comply. "Please."

Shutting his eyes in resignation he gently sent sparks slowly into Levy, little by little increasing his power. He did this half a dozen times, his heart breaking for Wendy with each failed attempt, before he removed his hand with a sigh. Wendy watching in concentration and struggling to accept her fellow blunette's death.

"A sharp surge, then." Wendy said, once again taking Laxus' hand and placing it over Levy's heart. She could see the pity swimming in his eyes, but she didn't care, she wouldn't stop until every option had been tried, she couldn't live with 'what if'.

Seeing her determination, he told her to step back, counted back from three to give warning then sharply sent a surge of power into the petite mage. He backed away giving Wendy a chance to look her over. When she stepped away with a shake of her head he resigned himself to trying a few more times, if only for Wendy's sake. He did it again to no effect. But on the third try, they both heard a faint bump that hadn't come from either of them. Without Wendy having to ask he did it again and received 2 bumps in response.

"How many times can I do this safely?" He suddenly asked Wendy, he didn't wish to be responsible for harming Levy while trying to help her.

"Twice more." She sighed, some of her excitement leaving. If anything was going to happen safely they could only do this twice more.

He nodded, counted back from three and did it again, this time a single bump was their answer. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he mentally made plans for taking Wendy back home after this attempt so she could get some rest.

3

He would just turn around and grab her, before she had a chance to really feel the sting of failure.

2

Lightening jump them both, from this room.

1

And then…

Babump, babump, babump, babump, babump.

 **F.T.**

He'd made it as far as the open field surrounded by forest adjacent to his home before he'd been overcome with violent urges and an unquenchable blood lust. He was losing his mind, no longer in control of his actions as sorrow ripped him apart from the inside.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

That's all he knew, all he understood. She, her, shrimp, Levy, was gone. Gone. His stomach ached, he felt nauseous, his insides and skin were burning as he was overcome with grief. He was leveling trees, left and right, making deep craters into the earth as he beat at the ground. Lifting the trunks of the toppled over trees and chucking them into the distance. He briefly became thankful that Lily wasn't in the vicinity, he couldn't bear the thought of harming him, before his rage once again overpowered his senses.

" _Slayer."_

A calm feminine voice said. Not demanding in tone but something about it commanded his attention. He stopped to search the area, his soul still raring for a fight. He saw no one. He became agitated at the interruption only to double his efforts against the giant tree he'd been destroying.

" _Slayer, come to the guild."_

She spoke again and he snarled at its demand. Who was this woman and how dare she believe she had any control over him? He halted his attack to sniff at the area, this woman could be his victim he would even enjoy shutting her authoritative mouth.

"Show yourself!" He roared into the sky, finding no scent to lead him to this persistent presence.

" _Come to the guild, slayer."_ She answered instead, like she hadn't heard him.

" _Come and see my chosen, she has awakened."_

Suddenly Gajeel couldn't breathe, attempting to take in gulps of air but not managing to hold onto them. He fell to the ground in a coughing fit as his dragon soul roared its ascent to the voice and Gajeel understand. Levy.

 **F.T.**

"what happened?" Levy asked as she slowly opened her eyes, absent mindedly rubbing her chest as she attempted to sit up and was promptly but gently pushed back down.

"You died." Wendy sobbed, the words flying from her mouth without her control as she through herself into Levy's stomach, holding tightly around her waist.

Levy, still confused, began to stroke at the younger mage's blue hair in a comforting manner as she wept. Soon after Wendy started purring, deeply and contently and not five minutes later fell into a dreamless sleep. Laxus seeing her breath even out, gently removed her from Levy's embrace and placed her back in the bed she had only recently vacated. He didn't know how to broach the subject, didn't know if he should wait for Gajeel or …

"Gajeel!" He suddenly huffed out in exasperation, who knew what the slayer was out there doing, someone was going to have to go get him.

"What about Gajeel?" Levy said, lifting herself into a sitting position despite the pain to her chest and the achiness of her limbs. Her tone was not demanding but instead her presence was commanding.

Laxus could feel the power, like it was rolling off of her in waves, he wanted to kneel, to bear his neck to her in submission, but she was still Levy. He finally looked into her eyes only to find the bright brown they usually were replaced with a blinding white. But it was like she hadn't noticed.

"Laxus, where is Gajeel?" She asked again, not at all unkind but like a person of authority who was not in the mood to ask twice.

"I'm not sure." He told her feeling idiotic with his answer and off kilter for feeling idiotic. _Explain to her._ His dragon told him. _She needs to know what she is._ "Levy there are some things I need you to know, but first I have to go see someone." He went to remove himself from her piercing gaze only to be captured by another.

"I'll go find him." Was all Cobra said from where he stood watching them from the doorway before exiting the guild hall. Laxus hadn't missed how his eyes had lingered on Levy.

Having learned to just go with it when Cobra was involved, Laxus trusted that the job would get done and so pulled one of the plastic chairs close to Levy's bed.

"You have a dragon soul lacrima in you." He said plainly. _Have you any idea with whom you are speaking, show some respect_. His dragon hissed at him. But he didn't like sugar coating or walking on eggshells, she needed to know, so he would tell her.

"Excuse me?" Levy said disbelieving but also mild affronted at his tone. Only to feel disturbed at being mildly affronted. _He knows better than to speak to a queen that way._ She suddenly heard in her mind.

" _Don't you, slayer?"_ Laxus suddenly heard in his own head, jumping from his seat, eyes wide as he twisted around searching for the one the voice belonged to.

Levy looked confused at her own mental conversation and concerned over Laxus' mental state with him behaving like that.

"Did you say that?" He asked her accusingly.

"Say what?" she asked in confusion and a bit of anger. Why was she angry? _Because he knows not to speak to us that way._ The voice told her.

"She's a telepath." Laxus said as he stared at Levy.

 _Yes, I am_. Said the voice in Levy's head. "She said, yes she is." Levy told him, confused that the voice in her head was also communicating with Laxus.

"communication or projection?" He asked her, trying to be more cautious of his thoughts.

"Communication only, she said" Levy replied and watched as he visibly relaxed. "What is going on?" She suddenly whispered, not to anyone in particular, but perhaps to the universe.

"That's your dragon that you're hearing, Levy." He told her, as he slowly lowered himself back into the chair he'd vacated, once again determined to just be forthright and honest. "The lacrima inside you is infused with her soul," He began slowly watching her to make sure she was paying attention _and_ grasping the content of the explanation. "The way I understand it is that a first-generation slayer is born with the soul of a dragon already infused with their own, like two separate beings that have been made into one. Still completely human and still completely dragon, except in body, they coexist on equal footing sharing the body they are in. The dragon taking over in certain situations while the human takes over in others." He checked to make sure she was following so far. He had never had to explain this before and hoped he wasn't screwing it all up.

"A second-generation slayer, like me and cobra, are implanted with a lacrima that harbors the soul of dragon. Under ideal conditions the human and dragon soul will fuse and coexist much like the first gen slayers. But with a major difference, the dragon is still itself, not taking on and sharing the identity of the human. Rather the human becomes more like the soul its hosting. A person must be accepted by the lacrima or the dragon soul will suck the life and magic from the being unworthy of sharing its power."

"That's why she speaks to me? She's still her own soul?" Levy asked him, all academic now, needing knowledge for understanding and the logical process of information gathering for comfort.

"Yes." He answered her, relieved that at least part of his explanation made sense. Wishing someone had set him down like this after his lacrima had been implanted but seeing no need to linger on the past. "Both Cobra and I hear the voices of our dragons, we haven't asked but from what Cobra's 'heard' none of the first gen slayers have a dragon voice.

"Why didn't you ask?" she asked him, sweet unassuming Levy back in the driver's seat.

"Who would have been a good candidate to ask?" He asked with a bit a disbelieving humor in his voice. Natsu would probably throw a fit about it being too personal or laugh at the question like he was insane for hearing voices, and Gajeel… yeah, that wasn't happening.

"Oh." She blushed, and Laxus felt on better footing, like things had gone back to normal.

"Does your dragon have telepathic abilities?" She asked him, wondering if it was a dragon thing as Cobra could read souls, and her own could apparently project her thoughts into other minds.

"No mine's just annoying." Luz growled at him in response and he chuckled.

"He didn't like that did he?" Levy asked with a giggle, thinking how odd but amazing it was to be having a one on one conversation with one of the three most unsociable men in the guild. Also thinking how it might be nice to never be alone, never having to feel lonely again.

"No, he growled at me, you'll get used to that. It can actually be pretty good company." He said while clearing his throat, heaven forbid he actually compliment his dragon.

They sat in a comfortable silence. Levy thinking and absorbing all the information she had been given, while Laxus gave her the space to process her thoughts, waiting for her inevitable questions.

"She mentioned something about a que-"

Suddenly Gajeel burst through the infirmary doors, eyes wide and disbelieving as he took in the sight before him. She was alive.

"Levy."

 **Hope you enjoyed. My muse gets an energy boost with a review… just saying.**


	9. Emotional Dragons

***Not so stealthily sneaks in, stuffs chapter pages under your pillow, surprised to make it out unseen***

 **Previously on Sleeping Dragons and Secret Keepers:**

"No mine's just annoying." Luz growled at him in response and he chuckled.

"He didn't like that did he?" Levy asked with a giggle, thinking how odd but amazing it was to be having a one on one conversation with one of the three most unsociable men in the guild. Also thinking how it might be nice to never be alone, never having to feel lonely again.

"No, he growled at me, you'll get used to that. It can actually be pretty good company." He said while clearing his throat, heaven forbid he actually compliment his dragon.

They sat in a comfortable silence. Levy thinking and absorbing all the information she had been given, while Laxus gave her the space to process her thoughts, waiting for her inevitable questions.

"She mentioned something about a que-"

Suddenly Gajeel burst through the infirmary doors, eyes wide and disbelieving as he took in the sight before him. She was alive.

"Levy."

 **F.T.**

Cobra hadn't made it a mile in the direction of Gajeel's scent when the slayer in question came running towards him. Hitting his shoulder as he passed while sprinting for the Guild. Cobra simply shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

"Saves me a trip." He smirked. It slowly fell as he recalled what he had just discovered.

With Gajeel's soul in such heart-wrenching agony he couldn't help but listen in on such on odd emotion for the usually stoic slayer. Levy, it kept calling. Gone, it kept screaming. He'd quickly made his way to the infirmary, without notice, and listened in to the pair of souls in the room. Both filled with sorrow, one reaching for hope, the other longing to provide comfort. Turning the corner, he found 3 people but only two with hearable souls, until he listened a bit harder.

He could hear her, just barely, the queen, Eve, fighting to get Levy back. Her lacrima still very much alive and as fierce as he would imagine a queen to be. From what he knew about slayers and dragons, he had never come across a queen. He knew about them, from some reading he'd only recently done in the guild library. Not usually something he made a habit of, but finally having a moment to breathe in his hectic life he found solace in the comforting silence of the library. A silence that was only ever broken by the petit bluenette lying on the bed.

"Cobra!" Someone yelled for him, his thoughts interrupted by the stripper.

He made no other sign that he was listening other than his movements slowing.

"Have you seen Levy? Lucy's been looking all over for her." Gray asked. Cobra could hear in his soul that he really couldn't care either way where Levy was, just that Lucy was worried about her.

Now of course he knew where Levy was, but he also knew that Levy needed time away from their overbearing guild to really connect with her dragon. It seemed a kind thing to do, maybe knowledge of this rare act would make it back to Levy, but even if it didn't he knew better than to throw the guild at her. Especially not Tinkerbell's team, as well meaning as she could be, her team was kind of the worst.

"Nope." Was his only reply and then he continued. Gray just shrugged and moved on.

Kindness was not second nature to Cobra but a desire to please Levy had quite recently and immediately made itself known in him. He hadn't come across a lot about queens but he knew what Levy was, and that that little bookworm was becoming very important to him, very quickly.

Thinking of her reminded him of the library. She was always there, a constant fixture within the cavern of knowledge. He held a begrudging liking for her, her soul made soothing music, so quiet and sweet, that it had easily become part of the libraries charm. They hardly spoke more than a handful of words to each other when he was there, but Levy, while a lover of words, also understood when they weren't needed. He knew he provided a human presence she had been missing. While having so much nakama, Levy was perpetually feeling lonely, and just knowing he was near filled that hole.

He liked that he had provided that for her without even having to try, but now he just felt confused. How had he missed this queen? He listened to Levy for hours at least 3 times a week. How had he not heard this ferocious soul before now? Now that he knew she was there it was taking a real effort to stay away. He knew she wouldn't choose him as a mate, and that was fine, he wasn't currently in the market for a commitment like that, anyway. But as kin. To be accepted kin of a queen is every dragon's fervent wish, to protect, to serve, to be loved and cared for by a queen. A queen who in her essence was like a mother, a protective and aggressive mother who through her own power connects her kin to her magical core, giving them the ability to call for her in danger and share her magic in times of need. So powerful that she could keep 3 fully grown dragons alive, even if they were on the brink of death, and still have the magic to continue fighting. Such a story was recorded in one of the books he'd read.

It seems selfish, to crave that connection for self-preservation, but the connection was said to be so much deeper than that. Authors could only speculate on the bond, but it was meant to be deeper than family, stronger than a mother for her child, an all-encompassing acceptance. For him and the other slayers, so acquainted with abandonment, being hated and feared, total unconditional love and acceptance was a fairy story. One that he now knew was possible, one he would work for, for as long as it took, one that could only be given to him by Levy and Eve.

 **F.T.**

"Gajeel!" Levy sighed excitedly, attempting to get up but wincing in pain and falling back against her pillow.

"What happened?" Gajeel was at her side within a blink of an eye, looking concerned and angry but not daring to touch her.

"We brought her back, that's what matters." Laxus said, suddenly tense. He knew Gajeel was probably having emotional whiplash right now, and dragons were aggressive at the best of times.

Gajeel slowly nodded, still eyeing Levy, his breathing coming back to normal. Laxus relaxed but only marginally, he wasn't Levy's kin so had no right to protect her. But even if he wasn't ready to accept what Wendy was to him, he knew, and so wouldn't leave her here while unconscious.

"How's Wendy?" Gajeel asked, finally tearing his eyes away from Levy long enough to view the rest of the room and noticing his sleeping sister.

"She's exhausted, but she'll be fine." Laxus said at him, watching the other occupants of the room as an awkwardness seeped in.

Gajeel didn't really know what to say anymore not really expecting to have a chance to say anything to Levy ever again. He could barely take his eyes from her form, as she attempted not to squirm under his gaze.

Looking sheepish, Levy finally broke the silence. "I forgot to ask about that."

"About what?" Gajeel asked trying to fight his need to stare at her and touch her.

"Apparently I died."She replied in a reserved tone.

"Yeah." Gajeel sighed out, rubbing the back of his neck, hoping that Laxus hadn't mentioned anything about what his connection to her, or him leaving. A quick glace to Laxus had the blonde slightly shaking his head, and Gajeel internally sighed in relief.

"Why?" Levy asked, breaking Gajeel from his inner turmoil. She received twin looks of befuddlement from the oversized slayers. Giggling she clarified, "Why did I die?"

"We're not exactly sure. You were convulsing in your sleep and your heart rate skyrocketed, then you just stopped breathing." Laxus responded, not knowing whether Gajeel would be up to answering or not.

"Hmm." Was all Levy replied with, deep in thought, wondering how her memories had essentially killed her. _Don't worry about that now, child. That Gajeel is a potential mate_.

"Excuse me?!" Levy yelled out, both slayers jumping at her outburst, but quickly realizing she was talking to the queen.

 _Humph, it's not that difficult to understand. You are at the perfect breeding age, you, with me inside of you, have the ability to choose your mate from the best candidates. Although with him knowing you were his mate for so long and not claiming you I'm not so sure he is a viable candidate._

"What's wrong with Laxus?" She quietly asked out loud, again. Completely ignoring the comment about being Gajeel's mate, it didn't sit well in her stomach that he knew and had rejected her. She was angry and hurt, but right now she needed knowledge, good-old, comforting knowledge. Laxus went wide eyed while Gajeel glared and snarled at him. Laxus quickly realized what Levy was being told.

"I found mine already." He told Levy, conveying through his gaze that he didn't want to talk about it.

Suddenly Levy gasped, looking between him and Wendy. Her eyes glowing once again in her anger, beckoning a fearful Laxus to her bedside. When he arrived, she yanked him down by his beloved coat and harshly whispered to him, using her wind magic so that Gajeel wouldn't hear.

"Claim her, boy. I will not accept cowardly kin. If your hardheadedness kills you both, I will find and punish you in the afterlife."

Gulping, Laxus was released from her grip and sat back on the edge of Wendy's bed. Believing that Levy and Eve would indeed find him in the afterlife. He shuddered at what they could do to him. Luz silently celebrated, and loudly thanked Eve, Laxus once again being comforted that Eve's telepathic abilities only went one way.

"What just happened?" Gajeel asked with a growl, he knew he had no right to be jealous, but he couldn't keep the emotion out of his tone.

"Nothing that concerns you, slayer." Eve answered, he knew that Levy couldn't be speaking, even if it was her voice. She only ever called him Gajeel, sometimes with stupid in front, but still, always Gajeel.

"If it has to do with Levy then it concerns me." He snarled at her, forgetting his place and losing control of his loosely held emotions all in one fell swoop.

Levy suddenly stood and while he knew he was taller than her he felt feet shorter. She was glaring and growling and Gajeel could only huddle into himself and whimper.

"Who do you think told you it was none of your business?" She asked him, her voice gruff with barely contained rage. "I am still me, don't assume just because I'm powerful that I can only be Eve. She and I are one." She said slowly, as if she needed to be told as well, to be reminded of her place now. "You are in the presence of a queen, do well to remember it."

"Am I interrupting?" Cobra asked with a smirk that didn't reach his eyes. Levy had just died, she shouldn't be out of bed. His concern must have reached her, because he was suddenly caught in her gaze and being given an affectionate smile as she sat back down.

"Not at all, in fact, your right on time." Levy told him while ignoring Gajeel. "I want to go home."

Silence, not one of them moved, one because she was still asleep, two more because they were concerned about her having to pass the guild and being out of bed at all, and the last because he still hadn't dragged his pride from the floor enough to raise his eyes.

Annoyed by the quiet she stood from her bed and rearranged the pajamas she had been dressed in, by Wendy she presumed. She rolled her eyes at them, and then vanished. Leaving behind her a chaos she would have enjoyed seeing.

 **Sorry this update happened later than expected, Muse thanks you for your patience.**


End file.
